


Haikyuu x Miraculous Lady Bug!

by kanekisgf



Category: Haikyuu!!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Cat Kozume Kenma, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, POV Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanekisgf/pseuds/kanekisgf
Summary: Basically if Haikyu was in the story of Miraculous Lady bugThis is a kenhina story, so if you don't like that ship then that's fine but like this will be about them. Also I didn't want to make Kuroo and huge bitch so I opted to make him a more watered down version of Chloe.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I knew that i had to do this, i just felt inclined. I am myself both a Kenhina and Kagehina shipper so I had a hard time deciding which one to choose, but Kenma as Cat Noir just made sense. This is just for my enjoyment, so please don't critisize or hate too hard, even though I'm not expecting people to read it in the first place.

Hinata Shoyo was a boy, who lived in Paris on top of his parents Bakery, with his little sister and his parents. He attended Dupont Highschool and had a best friend named Yamaguchi Tadashi, and a crush on a boy. A boy with shoulder length hair, brown roots merging with the dyed tips, cat like eyes and a monotone face. Nice enough, kind of introverted but... mesmerising. He was a boy Hinata was in love with. 

The same Hinata who lived a simple, normal life, He got average grades, surrounded himself with average people and did average day to day activities, but after danger struck. Hinata was running along rooftops, swinging across in the moonlight, a latex suit stuck to him like glue and a cat like partner to go with it. He was a saviour to Paris, he was their hero. And hero's were anything but average. 

He had to balance this secret life with his own, and when they entwined he was in danger of loosing everyone who meant something to him, loosing Natsu, his mum, his dad, his Yamaguchi and his Kenma. 

That's why his secret will never be found out. Not by anyone, not by Yamaguchi who was lady bug obsessed, or his sister who was very perceptive or his mum or his dad or Kenma. Or by the Hero who fights along side him, a cat hybrid like creature, who had glossy green cat eyes and bi coloured hair flowing down to his shoulders and a grin. A wide grin that was infectious, that came on in the presence of danger, or when Hinata was upset or stressed, the wide grin that he loved. 

But, that cat hybrid, that creature, that grin. Was in love with him.

With a startle he awoke, rubbing his eyes he felt a presence on his stomach, as his eyes cleared he saw Tiki his miraculous, staring up at him with a kind smile, "Good Morning Shoyo." it said. Hinata rolled out of bed and padded to his wardrobe, choosing what to wear for todays school day.

"Good Morning Tiki!" He retaliated with a yawn, he got dressed and grabbed his phone looking at this morning messages as Tiki swooped into his bag. Reading through the messages he walked downstairs passing his sister on the way. The messages read;

**Yamaguchi Tadashi**

OMG SHOYO!!!!!!!!

YOU WON'T BELIVE WHAT I SAW OUTSIDE MY WINDOW LAST NIGHT!!!!

Hinata could sense which direction this conversation was heading, as he knows exactly what happened last night. Dark Crow akumatised someone again and he and Cat Noir had to defeat the akuma and save the person, the fight lasted until at least 2 in the morning and Hinata was very sleep deprived. Being Ladybug was starting to affect his mental and physical well being and he didn't know if he could last any longer, but the feeling of swooping in the sky, seeing Cat Noirs face, the amazed smiles from the crowd below. Feeling that sense of belonging. With Lady bug, he finally was someone. And that was all he needed.

LADY BUG DEFEATED ANOTHER VILLIAN!!!! HE IS SO COOL!!! I WONDER WHO HE IS?????? I NEED TO KNOW SO BAD!!!!

Hinata felt a wave of fear wooshing over him, what if Yamaguchi will only like him for Ladybug, what if he'll forgot all about Hinata and focus only on that Lady bug side of him. His mind was running through every single bad scenario and he was starting to freak out. His hands starting shaking and his mouth swelled and closed up. Though a high pitch shout caused him to look up from his phone. And only then he noticed he was crying.

"I was calling you Shoyo! Are you alright? Why are you crying???" Natsu asked, she was on the top of the stairs looking down at Hinata with a look of concerne on her face. 

Hinata quickly wiped his tears and smiled, "Yeah i'm fine Natsu" Noticing she was still in her pyjamas he called up to her, "And get dressed, you'll be leaving soon." Natsu responded with a murmered whatever and contuined trecking up the stairs. Hinata returned his focus to his phone, where Yamaguchis opened messages layed out infront of him. 

yeah, i saw it on the news this morning!

Lady bug is really cool snd whatever, but they might want their identity to be kept a secret.

HE IS AWESOME!!!

And i wouldn't pressure him to like show me his face or anything!

Just want to see who the person who i look up to looks like, and talks, and how old they are and whatever.

I'll see you at school!!1

yeah, see you.

Hinata sighed out in relief and continued down the stairs to eat breakfast. After he finished he said good bye to his parents he walked towards to his school. Upon walking to the entrance he saw Yamaguchi waiting on the stairs for him, he quickened his pace and waved towards where yamaguchi was waiting.

"Tadashi!" He called out, Yamaguchi turned towards the voice and smiled and welcomed Hinata with a hug that he retaliated. 

As they walked into class Hinata spotted Kenma from the side of his eye, he tensed up feeling a red hume fill his cheeks, Yamaguchi noticed and looked towards the direction Hinata was looking and smirked. "Will you ever grow some balls and ask Kenma out" Hinatas head snapped to meet Yamaguchis eye. He glared.

"How am I supposed to, when that thing is all over him 24/7" And pointed to Kuroo, careful to not make it obvious they were talking about him.

Kuroo was the mayor son and a big name in Paris, anything he wanted he got. And that seemed to be Kenma. He and Hinata did not get along, resulting in a lot of arguments and glaring, but whenever Kuroo was about too loose he would cry daddy and run off, with his little minion trailing along behind him.

"Oh please, look at his face and tell me he enjoys being around Kuroos company" Hinata looked over to where Kenma and Kuroo were standing, his face emotionless and trying to move backwards whenever Kuroo would pull one of his advances. Hinata let out a laugh, causing Kuroo to look over in their direction. Kuroos face twisted into a look of disgust.

"What are you laughing at, Hinata" He practically spat out Hinatas name, this caused Kenma to look at the boys too, he smiled.

"Nothing Kuroo, Tadashi just told me a joke that's all" He lied, he turned to Kenma and continued "Hi Kenma!". Kenma nodded and said "Good morning Shoyo, Yamaguchi" And walked into the classroom. Yamaguchi and Hinata followed in pursuit with a huffing Kuroo behind them, they greeted other people in their class and went to their assigned seats.

Half way through their first lesson, they heard shouts coming from the streets, they looked out the window to find upturned cars and fire. Hinata froze before turning to Yamaguchi and saying "I need to go to the bathroom" And ran out the classroom towards the mens toilet. And said " Tiki, spots on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!!! I think I'm going to stick with this story if I can be bothered, I'm not the best at grammar and spelling so please don't mind me.

Tsukishima Kei was done, he had been lied too, by someone who he trusted. Who he loved, his brother led him on. Let him worship and praise him when all that he was, was a fraud. He felt betrayed and lonely, why would his brother of all people take advantage of his naivety and trick him.

The rage and betrayal bubbled up inside of him, threatening to come out and surface. Tsukishima was a level headed person, he was quiet and had limited friends, he didn't spend his time going out to parties and making new friends. He learnt to keep his mouth shut, but over time this anger mulled over him. Leaving a perfect opportunity for one Dark Crow.

The light shone around him and opportunity for destruction arose, Dark crows mouth upturned as he saw the image before him, A young boy betrayed by his own brother. A great chance to steal Lady Bugs and Cat Noirs miraculous Dark Crow thought.

"Fly like a good crow you are and steal his soul." And on command a crow swooped up its dark wings fluttering in the bright light, casting shadows spreading across the room. It flew out the window landing on a certain boys arm.

The boys mind was now filled with caws mixing with a whispering voice, commanding him to take the miraculous and hand it to him, he agrees and the crow jumps towards the volleyball keychain clipped to his waistband and they fuse. 

A large monster towers over Paris, the Eiffel tower looking miniscule compared to the size of this creature. It was oblong, a mix of white and orange and tskuishimas golden brown eyes glistened in the sunlight covered by black bulky glasses. The creature grabbed it's keychain on the side of its body and grasped it, where a picture of a volleyball was in the middle. It's fingers swept over the keychain before touching the volleyball painted on it, dragging out a large volleyball from inside the keychain. 

The volleyball grew larger and larger before he removed it from its habitant and hurled it over his shoulder so it landed on a few houses and cars around 50 feet from where he was standing. Screaming erupted. 

The beast continued throwing various volleyballs from where it stood next to the Eiffel tower, Hinata climbed out of the bathroom window fully transformed and rearing to go. He didn't think before he took off from the window ledge and flung off the building. As he got closer to the ground, his heart started pumping and the exhilaration was too much. An inch from the ground he threw his yo yo which hooked around a lamppost and hoisted himself on top of it.

With no time to spare he ran, trekking along the rooftops each step bringing him closer to where the volleyballs were getting thrown. From inside the school, a high pitch voice shrieked "Look!! There's lady bug!!" Kuroos hand was pointing out the window towards the red and black blur swinging in the blue sky. Kenma looked around and knew that he needed to get out there to assist Lady Bug.

But, Kuroos grasp was too strong around his arm. He managed to wiggle out of it and when Kuroo turned to him he said, "I'm going to go check on the neighbouring classrooms, I'll be right back" Kuroo looked satisfied with answer and let him go. As he turned out of the classroom, Lev looked down at him "Where are you going Man?" Kenma just motioned towards the classrooms, Lev nodded and walked over to wear the class was freaking out.

When he got into a safe space he let Plagg out of his bag, "Kennnnnnmaaaaaaaaaaa, I was eating." Plagg groaned, his mouth full of cheese. Kenma rolled his eyes, "There's some things more important then cheese you know!" Plagg looked hurt and Kenma sighed, "Look, Lady Bug is out there all alone and he needs me!"

Plagg just smirked, "Sure he does" Kenma let out a groan before Plagg nodded, "Alright then." Kenma smiled up at him and said "Plagg, claws out."

Hinata was throwing himself in the sky, looking down at the mass destruction underneath him, he winced but carried on. He neared the monster and saw a child stuck under some rubble and let himself down onto the ground. He tried his hardest to get the massive stone off of the little girl but he was nowhere near strong enough. The girl whimpered under the stone and began to cry.

Hinata tried to soothe the girl whilst also attempting to pry the rubble off, he was so caught up with what he was doing he didn't notice the monster was now staring directly at the pair, a volleyball was raised and as it tumbled towards them. A black blur threw itself down onto the crying girl and yelled "Cataclysm" Before grabbing both Hinata and the little girl just in time before the volleyball thudded onto the ground causing massive knock back.

The little girl was on her side unharmed and no longer under the large shard of stone, when Hinata started to come back too he noticed breathing on his face and as he turned upwards he was greeted with a feline grin that belonged to the one "Cat Noir" Hinata said, Cat Noir looked into Hinatas eyes, smiling widely. Hinata flushed underneath him and Cat Noir got up offering a hand "Nice to see you again Mon Cher" Cat Noir said.

Hinata squirmed a little under Cat Noirs gaze, but returned a "And you Kitty" A large roar broke them out of their gaze and another volleyball tumbled towards them. The little girl was safely tucked under a broken down building. Cat Noir and Lady bug ran to take cover next to the young girl. "I don't know how useful this is, but I noticed, he only attacks things in his eyeline." Hinata turned to Cat Noir with a confused look.

"I mean," He began, "He doesn't seem to do anything to us when he can't see us" Hinata turned to the girl who was still shaking, "Lucky Charm!" He shouted and down came tape. "Tape?" Cat Noir questioned.

Hinata didn't seem to pay attention and looked around for clues, his eyes settling on Cat Noirs claws, The Eiffel tower and as he poked his head out to look at the monster, the black glasses laid on his face beeped red. "Of course!" he aspirated. He turned to meet Cat Noirs eyes, "Ok so what we do is..."

After he had laid out the plan he and Cat Noir shared a similar look and ran towards what they were supposed to be doing, Hinata ran along buildings and climbed up to the top of the Eiffel tower which went up to the size of the creatures upper chest and grabbed his tape and yo yo and swooped around the creatures body, tying it towards the side of the Eiffel tower, The creature noticed Hinata and started swinging at him.

"Oh no you don't" Cat Noir said, grabbing his claws and dragging them down the middle of the glasses, successfully cutting them in half. The monster was left confused and with a blurry eyesight blocking his sense of vision.

"He's been pulling the volleyballs out of this Keychain!" Cat Noir shouted up at Hinata, He nodded, jumping down to where the chain was and grabbed it, pulling it off the creature, and with that the creature shrunk down, humane features coming through, A teenage boy sat down on the ground groaning and holding onto his head. He looked up to see Cat Noir and Lady bug staring down at him. 

Hinata broke the Keychain in half, a crow flinging out of it, spreading it's wings and flying away. Hinata grabbed his Yo Yo opening it up and flinging it towards the crow, "No more evil doing for you little Akuma" He said, and the crow transformed into a white dove, flying upwards and towards the horizon. 

Hinata looked at the used roll of tape and threw it into the air, shouting "Miraculous Lady Bug!" And all turned right again, the collapsed buildings rebuilding and the cars reflipping and put the right way up. 

"Kei!" They heard a shout from behind them, a man with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes ran towards them, grabbing the teenage boy and dragging him into a big hug, "Akiteru?" The boy questioned, the man just repeated "I'm sorry" and the boy looked at him before returning the hug.

"Well that's sweet and all, but we better get going." Hinata nodded and they both took off in separate directions, and Paris was at peace once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also a big thank you to @daddy__issues for helping me with various things in this chapter! Have a good day :D


End file.
